coopandcamiasktheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Would You Wrather?
Would You Wrather? is a popular online channel hosted by Coop Wrather and Cami Wrather. They use this channel to ask their followers and fans known as ''Wratherhead''s would you rather questions to help them make decisions, both mundane and madcap. The channel was created by Coop, partly because he wanted a distraction after losing his father. The channel has over 100,000 subscribers. The show's 500th "Would You Wrather" took place in Season 1 finale and was hosted by Charlotte. Would You Wrather Challenges Season 1 Would You Wrather Take Your Mom to the School Dance? * Would you wrather have a new drone or your old hair? * Would you wrather have your mom date your principal or take her to the school dance? * Would you wrather go a week without your phone or a week without your pants? Would You Wrather Have a Hippo? * Would you wrather carry a giant secret or a giant head? Would You Wrather Put a Sock in it? * Would you wrather eat a disgusting mixture of leftovers or take a bath in it? * Would you wrather spend all your precious time covering for a friend or tell the truth and hurt their feelings? Would You Wrather Have Potato Pants? * Would you wrather never use a toothbrush or be a human toothbrush? * Would you wrather eat a bowl of hot wasabi mashed potatoes or wear them in your pants? Would You Wrather Be the Principal's BFF? * Would you wrather have five hundred little bugs in your pants or a giant spider on your face? * Would you wrather get a month full of detention and have lots of friends or have no friends and lots of free time? Would You Wrather Get Lost? * Would you wrather wear wet clothes or sticky clothes? Would You Wrather Build a Sled? * Would you wrather just wear your pajamas out in the snow or all your winter clothes in the house? Would You Wrather Get a Moose Angry? * Would you wrather make a donation to the holiday food bank or be palted with my mystery balloons? * Would you wrather let your brother ruin Christmas or give him nightmares for life? Would You Wrather be Orange? * Would you wrather eat super spicy chili or take a super chili shower? * Would you wrather play it cool or try to impress her? Would You Wrather Escape? * Would you wrather eat monster pie or get hit by monster pie? * Would you wrather keep winning streak alive or lose to solve their problem? Would You Wrather be the Heart or the Hammer? * Would you wrather be a human kite or be a human windmill? * Would you wrather be kind or be strong? Would You Wrather Move to Canada? * Would you wrather be a human paintbrush or paint human with brush? * Would you wrather embarrass yourself or let down a loved one? Would You Wrather Lose a Luau? * Would you wrather hug an angry cat or kiss a filthy rat? Would You Wrather Have a Beard? * Would you wrather dress like a baby or wear tennis ball glasses? Would You Wrather Catch a Fish? * Would you wrather stay up until 4 AM or wake up at 4 AM? Would You Wrather Take a Worm Shower? * Would you wrather go to school dressed as a hip hop leprechaun or take a nice, relaxing worm shower? * Would you wrather sit on ice swan or real swan sit on you? Would You Wrather Wreck a Record? * Would you wrather crawl on the ground for a day or not touch the ground for three? Would You Wrather Back Down? * Would you wrather do science experiments or play tennis? Would You Wrather Have Dance Face? * Would you wrather walk on a tightrope over gooey sludge or over ice? Would You Wrather Just Dance? * Would you wrather see Tracey do the vault or do front flip half twist? Would You Wrather Help A Wrather? * Would you wrather be a human pinwheel or a human pinwall? * Would you wrather go through a human car wash or a human car wash? Season 2 Would You Wrather Catch an Evil Bunny? * Would you wrather be a human bottle rocket or a human sparkler? * Would you wrather be swatted like a fly or sprayed like a mosquito? Would You Wrather Sing or Fly? * Would you wrather be in a family that never talks or always sings? Would You Wrather Be the Weakest Link? Would You Wrather Get a Selfie? Would You Wrather Have a Frozen Phone? Would You Wrather Get High Honors? Would You Wrather Be Caught in the Middle? Would You Wrather Live in an Igloo? * Would you wrather live in an igloo for a week or be a snowman monster for a day? Would You Wrather Lose Your Presents? Trivia * Would You Wrather? is a play on the expression would you rather and Wrather, Coop's, Cami's, and Ollie's last name. * Coop created Would You Wrather not only to help him make key decisions, but also to distract him from missing his father. Gallery Category:Channels